Krabtales
KichianTale (or simply KTale) is an AU made by Kichian. Almost all character designs were original. Story When Frisk was gonna reset to have a rematch with Asgore, they accidentally pressed true reset. The world glitched out and they went into another dimension, the "K" dimension. The monsters in the dimension were stronger and more unpredictable. Now Frisk has to survive through dimension that was tougher and more brutal to humans. The dimension was made by Kichian, Kyrie and Maven, the strongest beings in the universe. Kichian depended on muscle, Kyrie depended on speed and Maven was the smartest, though this didn't stop Kichian from being the leader of the trio. Kyrie was in charge of making the children, Maven was in charge of creating robotic creatures and cave monsters, and Kichian was in charge of everything else. No monster knew that Kichian and Kyrie also helped create them and the humans, believing it was Maven alone. The only monster who knew was Maven. Kichian said he was too lazy to rule over them so he gave it to Maven. This was a lie. Kichian only did this so that he can secretly make new species of monsters and humans. If any of the monsters knew, they would get angry at Maven, Kyrie and Kichian for not just making 7 humans to kill, and Kichian did not want to disappoint his people. There are 6 souls already and there was another human other than Frisk. Rial, the Queen. Almost nobody knew where she was, and those who did know would either be too afraid to attack her or did not have the heart. Kyrie would talk to her sometimes to cheer up her loneliness, and she would always yell at her when she spits out a pun. Kichian would go there sometimes to have a punny conversation. When he is seen by Kyrie, his excuse would always be,"I was just talking with this door that I really a-Door". She would then tell Kichian to go back to his post and stop slacking off. Kichian would listen and would fall asleep on the post. Rial once had a little brother, who she lost during the war, Tuto. He's not dead, but lost. He lives on the surface and hopes to one day, reunite with his sister. When a monster dies in this dimension, they would turn to red dust, referencing blood. They would turn into a ghost if they had any unfinished business, go to heaven if they have been good or have their soul taken by the Grim Reaper if they died. When Frisk woke up in the underground, he met Sunny. Instead of pretending to not kill you, he asks Frisk where they came from. Frisk then tells them where they are from, and then Sunny tries to kill them. While preparing his attack, he says, "You don't belong here! Go back to your dimension before bad things happen!". Nothing bad will actually happen. This was just fear. Then Rial ice blasts him. Characters Frisk: Same ol' frisk Sunny: A sunflower with spiky petals, a fang will be seen on his face no matter what face he makes. Unlike Flowey, his mission is to rule the entire underground. Sunny knows that Frisk doesn't belong here. He thinks with Frisk being here, everything would glitch. So he tries to kill you, before being ice blasted by Rial. Rial: The only human underground. She is a young lady with brown hair and magical ice powers (This is not Elsa). She has the same personality as Toriel. Except she is better at cooking and can make ice cream. Lil' Ice: A depressed ice monster, even if he is only a few years old, he already knows his life is pointless, like a ghost from Undertale. When he has nothing better to do, he usually sings a song or find some stray animals to pet. On the genocide run, he can be killed, but he will just melt away without dissapearing to red dust. This will give you gold and no experience. Apparently, he made a deal with the Devil King to have his best friend, Sarah, to be popular. In return, he cannot go to heaven, nor become a ghost. If Lil' Ice would die, his soul would be given to the Devil King. Kichian the Krab: The most powerful and most liked monster in the whole underground. Some monsters call him "Big K" because they don't how to pronounce his name. This depressed comedian acts just like Sans, but gives the worst time, not just bad time. He spends most of his time awake playing video games. The K9 Unit: Coming Soon Kyrie the Krab: The nicest monster of the underground (and secretly the fastest) and Kichian's sister. The only thing she doesn't like is not having fun... and not eating. Kyrie loves children and baby animals. She hates the Annoying Bird for a good reason. The Annoying Bird: The creature Kyrie hates the most. Because it ate Kyrie's chocolate cake 2 times. It looks like a maya bird. For some reason, it meows instead of tweets. Sammy: An orange cat monster. The biggest species of monster underground. They speak very funny and think humans are cute. Too bad one of them is allergic. One of them is named Garfield. Ice Flake: A monster's kid. He has a brother who has been sent to Felina's lab due to a fatal accident. Some monsters think that he is annoying, while others say he is cute. He has a positive and a can-do attitude. If you're sweating from heat, it's a good idea to hug him. He likes warm hugs. Plaunt: One of the most popular monsters Kichian created. Kichian created it from his two favorite pokemon, Haunter and Chespin. He is a brutal hunter who won't stop hunting you down. He destroyed many human settlements before being sent underground. He doesn't even know how the humans beat them. He secretly has a crush on Felina. Felina: A shy, friendly monster who loves animes and cartoons. She is the scientist of the underground and a physician. The amalgamates she made still haunts her. She does a great job at keeping secrets. Unlike Alphys, she fights you on the genocide run and reveals that she is secretly the spirit of Halloween. She secretly has a crush on Plaunt Sarah: The underground massive superstar. She doesn't have legs but makes up for it with singing. Felina equipped her with a body that can go through walls. She cares about her fans really much and would hate anyone to start killing them. She thanks Felina for doing this for her and sometimes features Felina in shows. She doesn't know that Lil' Ice actually sold his soul for her, but they still hang out. Black the Skeleton King: A greedy and boney leader, his cheapest item cost 275 gold, and it is for a bone. Jack commands an army of skeletons, which helped in the Monster Human war a lot. Amalgamates: 8_legs, BitE A, BitE C, %KID% and ST/u/CK (Drawings of them coming soon) 8_legs: An amalgamate with 6 spiders combined. Even though it is called 8 legs, it has 12. BitE A: A mix of biters. Biters are creatures with large mouths with pupiless eyes. It looks like a blob with many mouths and eyes. BitE B: (Diseased) Ran out of determination. BitE C: Another mix of biters. It has 2 Biter bodies, one baby biter body. It has 6 mouths. Therefore it is a mix of 6 Biters. %KID%: A mix of three kids. One of the kids had a fatal accident, which lead them here. ST/u/CK: A mix of three monsters. Unknown backstory. Maven the Mage Krab: The ruler of the underground, and Kichian and Kyrie's brother. Like Asgore, he lost his wife and his two sons. Unlike Asgore, he created the cave monsters that live in Caville. Lil' K (or Kyle as Maven calls him):Maven's son, named such because Kichian got dibs on naming him. He has a little bit of Maven's wisdom and the niceness of Rial. She once had a "Nice Fight" between him and Kyrie. The judges say it was a tie. Tuto: Rial's little brother. Tuto has a nice attitude and is a little mischievous. At the good ending, he reunites with his big sister. He cries in this little scene, before waving goodbye to the player. Chara: Slightly more different. They call Kichian, Kyrie and Maven "Gods" , calls monsters "friends" and calls Lil' K "Brother". The Grim Reaper: Comes whenever you kill a monster. They're spirits are sent to heaven whenever they are killed. Whenever a monster is killed, the Grim Reaper talks about how sad it is that they died and that they were healthy and nice people. If you kill Jerry ( Never changed him, cause I want you to kill him ), you will be thanked by the Reaper and be given 300 gold. Devil King: A very powerful monster and owner of Lil' Ice's soul. The entrance to his palace is hidden in Volcanic Village. You can fight him, if you get through his devil minions. When you reach him, he will tell you of how determined you are to save Lil' Ice. He then asks you to join or fight him. If you say yes, the game will give you the Bad Ending. When defeated, he realeases Ice Cold from his contract. He doesn't die, as he is immortal. He will just be severly injured. He then promises to never use souls as deals ever again. Gallery Sunny.jpeg|A drawing of Sunny Rial.jpeg|A drawing of Rial Kyrie.jpeg|A drawing of Kyrie LittleIce.jpeg|A drawing of Lil' Ice Plaunt.jpeg|A drawing of Plaunt GenocidePlaunt.jpeg|Plaunt the Unhauntable (Genocide). His face has a scar from the strike of your attack. Felina.jpeg|A drawing of Felina GenocideFelina.jpeg|A picture of Felina's Halloween Spirit form (Genocide). Sarah.jpeg|A picture of Sarah SarahEX.jpeg|A picture of Sarah EX SarahOMEGA.jpeg|A picture of Sarah OMEGA (Genocide) Maven.jpeg|A picture of Maven Sammy.jpeg|A drawing of Sammy IceFlake.jpeg|A drawing of Ice Flake KingDevil.jpeg|A drawing of the Devil King %Kid%.jpeg|A drawing of %KID% Trivia * Tuto and Rial's names come from the word "Tutorial". * This AU was made almost a year ago. The story wasn't changed until I posted this on the wiki. * Plaunt is the only character that didn't have an original idea for the design. * Felina's species of monster is called Frightmares. * Kichian, Kyrie, Maven and Kyle's surnames are "Krab". * Maven is the only Krab whose name doesn't start with a "K". * %KID% is the least deformed amalgamate, and BitE A will be the most deformed. * Mad Dummy was removed from this AU. * I don't think I will ever add a soundtrack to them. Feel free to add soundtracks to them. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event